Whispers
by AvalonNS
Summary: I'm Avalon, a Latios with enough problems in my life, like amnesia, until I stumble upon the Revolution; one against the humans. And they want me. With a power I cannot control, will I be enough to save those who I hold dear? Or will our voices become but whispers in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1: Dragons of a Feather

0

~-~-~-~-~  
Whispers  
-~-~-~-~-

* * *

_Dedicated to the silent whispers, engulfed by the darkness…_

* * *

"_No, it can't be."_

"_How? How did he get here?"_

"_I don't know. Carry him. It'll take a long time for him to..."_

Who were they? They were shaking me, and it did _not _feel good. A groan escaped my lips. In the background, I could hear the echoing of the waves. I could feel the soft shining of the sun on my back. I lay on soft, silky sand. My body was aching and numb, terrible pain pulsing through me. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids refused. My limbs stood their ground, disobeying my very order to move.

Then suddenly, I was being dragged off to who knows where. I felt terrified. The beating of my heart quickened its pace. _What was happening?_ I thought. I felt the sand change to dirt and the heat turn to shade. They stopped dragging me, silence ruling until…

"_This one's awake!"_

Shoot. I've been discovered.

"_Knock him out."_ Immediately, I felt a rock smashing into my head.

* * *

_Where am I?_ I opened my eyes. Darkness bathed the forest which I was in. The only source of light was the fire that was before me. Five figures were in front of the fire, facing me. Their attention was to the flame, feeding it with chunks of wood and tending to it with sticks. Good. That gives me time to think of how to escape.

Adrenaline rushed through my blood; my mind felt clouded. I could feel my very mind pulse… I can't think straight! Was I going to be eaten? My eyes pierced into the darkness behind me easily, but nothing was to be seen except trees, trees, and guess what? Right, _more_ trees. My unnaturally sensitive hearing received nothing save for the crackling of the soft, blazing fire and the occasional murmur of the cold wind. I shivered. I was bound by rope to a tall tree that looked as though it could reach the clouds. I struggled to unbind myself with my sharp claws, only to find that they were strung tightly together.

_Wait, claws? No, it can't be. I'm not a Pokemon. Am I...?_ I knew I wasn't a Pokemon. But then, what else can I be? A human, perhaps? I doubt. One-hundred percent _not._ I inspected myself, a clump forming in my throat. What I could see through the rope was a blue and white feather coat, some of the feathers penetrating through. My long neck was also tied to the tree, and I could feel my wings tucked in, running along my back and their tips near my fins. I was...

...a Latios.

Something isn't right. I still couldn't think straight... yeah, that's it. I felt my body shudder in terror. My draconic maw chattered. I licked my fangs—they were razor sharp; as sharp as a dragon's.

I screamed, feeling it echo into the woods. I kind-of didn't know why, but I did it on impulse, on fear. Of the Pokemon before, I guess, the ones by the fire. I hoped a Pokemon might have heard it and save me. A felt a silk web forcefully close my muzzle, and heard hissing that came from the fire. _Great. Should've kept calm._ I felt my mind race, possibilities of how to escape—and possibilities of how they'd kill me—ran through my head.

"Shut up if you want your death to be... _somewhat _painless," one of my kidnappers hissed. The five were Ariados, their forms appearing behind the smoke of the fire, and by the sound of it, it's an all-female group. I feel as though I might've heard that the female Ariados are the more vicious of the two genders. I am _so _screwed.

"The moon is rising. We need to bring him there," said the one to the most-left.

"Fine," said the one in the middle, "so how do you want to die? Poison or through pain?"

"It will take a _long _time of torture to kill a mortal Legend like you, but we don't mind. We don't even need to torture you. We just need to bring you to—" began the one to the right.

The one in the middle smacked that particular Ariados in the head, and whispered something to her. The one to the right didn't seem pleased, as she murmured, "Fine."

_Oh, look, I just woke up here and I'm about to die._

I wish I didn't have to choose. Life is so _freaking_ unfair! The webs I was bound with were too tightly woven for me to break through, and I didn't even know how to use my body. I felt like a child, introduced to the world for the first time.

I struggled to open my maw with the gag, as I muttered gibberish.

Suddenly, a gust of wind fell over the area, the blades of grass swaying and the fire dancing slightly. I felt my binds being loosened as a small, warm flame crept its way up my neck, and I struggled free. My feathers resisted being burnt somehow. I fell on the grass with a loud **thump!** before I softly levitated in mid-air with the mere thought of floating. A Latios thing, I guess? To be very honest, it felt nice to be free. Really, if you were a Pokemon meant to fly, wouldn't you be depressed to be earth-bound?

I craned my head behind me, and saw a sight to behold – a member of my own species. A piece of information popped in my mind saying that we were supposed to be a rarely seen kind of Pokemon. How does this relate? I didn't know yet.

The Latias was just like me in every way imaginable, except for a red-and-white coat, save for the crest on her chest, and golden eyes. I was mesmerized by her, and I didn't know why. Again.

"He's escaping!"

That shook me back to reality, as I felt the red dragon firmly take hold of my right paw and take off to the skies.

I heard a spider below say, "Give it up. We can barely match their speed. We'll just—" before rushing off to another place. I hoped they wouldn't search for us again.

We rose just over the treeline, the moon sitting on the horizon. We were flying away from a beach, where I believe I washed ashore.

I looked at the Latias expectantly. "Who are you?" said she, her slightly stern but soft voice intimidating me a bit. She took her paw back, and I instinctively inserted my paws into my sides. She flew at the same pace as I did, taking a place just beside me so we could talk properly.

"I'm..." I started to say (more like squeak), before actually asking the question to myself. Who _was_ I? I racked my brain for the answer before replying after a few seconds of delay.

"I'm Avalon." After a few seconds of though, she nodded with approval, fixating her amber eyes at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Indigo." She smiled. Her voice was sweet and shy. I returned her smile, albeit slowly.

We were flying at a considerable speed, still over leaves and under the clouds. I didn't know what to say. What else did I know? The only thing that I could excavate from my mind was my name. I gulped saliva down my long neck. The air was being more and more awkward by the minute. I heard a popping sound emanate from the Latias's lips.

"How old are you?" Indigo asked. She looked at me, despite flying forward.

Before I could say that I didn't know, I blurted out, "Sixteen."

I cocked my head, like you might see a Lillipup do. Alright. I knew my age. Well, it's better than knowing only my name.

"I'm fifteen." The Latias—Indigo—licked her lips. "You're unlucky those Ariados found you." I could feel her amber eyes pierce into my soul. I gulped.

"Thanks for saving me there. I'd probably be dead by now if you hadn't come." I looked down, and all that I could see was the canopy of leaves.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling at me once again. "How did you get pinned down by them? We're a species not easily defeated, though I can understand, five against one... But you should've still won! It would've been an easy battle."

"Oh, it's a _long_ story," I heaved a sigh. I didn't know who and where I was, and I'm already following a girl I just met and know near-to-nothing about. For all I know, she could be bringing me to my own death... again. I was scared out of my wits—I still shivered despite my feather coat! If I were to leave, now's the time. But–again, I don't know much... I wouldn't survive long on my own. I had no choice. I needed to join her. I licked my lips uneasily, trying to force myself to spit the words out. "Can–can I join you? Like, go with you?"

"Oh," she thought for a moment. "Sure, why not? I guess we can let you come with us."

"_We_? Who's _we_?"

"Some friends of mine. Don't worry, there're only just two of them," she replied. I was relieved, feeling as though I did'nt go well with other Pokemon... _Weird._ I keep getting these feelings, but can't catch actual memories. Just glimpses about myself. We were nearing a grass-land, the tree-line beginning to turn into a sea of grass. There was a lake directly to the north, and along its short sandy banks, there was a small fire surrounded by two figures.

"Are those your friends?" She nodded at me. I hoped they would accept me freely. I couldn't help but restlessly tap my feathers with my claws.

As we were nearly over it, we descended, stopping just over the sand. Indigo went over to join her friends who were awaiting her near the fire, while I didn't move an inch. There was a green, leafy snake and a brown-furred fox near Indigo. A Snivy and an Eevee. The three turned toward me, and I shrank.

"Who's this? Who've you met, Indigo?" said the Snivy, eyeing me. Indigo nodded encouragingly at me. I looked away shyly, my eyes darting to the grass, the waves, the sand.

I introduced myself with my name and age, but with nothing more. The serpent took a few steps forward.

"I'm Jade, fourteen. Don't worry, I don't bite," She winked at me before sitting, leaving me confused for a moment. I shook that off almost immediately. The Eevee took a seat beside her.

"Leo, fifteen." He stared into my eyes creepily, as though he could unveil the secrets that were kept secret even to their owner. "You seem suspicious. Where'd you come from?" Jade bumped him angrily, muttering something about, _you're scaring him!_ The Eevee rolled his eyes before giving me a questioning glare. I couldn't help but tremble out of anxiety, despite my feathers and the glowing fire.

Great. A question I can't answer. I shut my mouth for a few seconds, pretending I was thinking deeply. I licked my drying lips.

"I don't know." Silence ruled for a few seconds. His eyes shot daggers. Jade and Indigo had confused faces.

"You don't know?" he said, tilting his head, an unconvinced look on his face. I nodded.

"In fact, I don't know anything." _That_ seemed to _really _confuse them.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" said Jade, seemingly concerned. I gave off a sigh and decided to spill—they were going to have to learn it sooner or later.

"My memories: gone. Just little feelings, and my name and age. I literally don't have a clue what to do." I stared at the ground as though it were as interesting as an action movie. They were quiet. Were they thinking of whether to throw me out or not? I saw Indigo's shadow slowly inch towards me.

"We'll help you," cheerily said Jade. My face brightened up. "It's what friends do. Besides, all of us here are missing something. It's just, yours is more... complicated to find, I guess."

"Huh?" I tilted my head, my ears flowing to the right. "Friends?"

"Yeah, I guess I can count you as a friend. You seem like a nice guy," she said.

"Absolutely," said Indigo, a foot away now, her head leaning in and giving me an encouraging nuzzle under my cheek.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "Uh..." I slowly floated away and used the tip of my nose to raise Indigo's head to mine. "Thanks, I guess?" She gave me a grin. Their shadows danced as the fire flickered behind them.

"Soo... dinner?" asked Leo, taking hold of a straw basket of blue berries in his mouth. My maw watered at its sight. I still couldn't shake the feeling that this Eevee had something against me.

The four of us sat down around the fire. Not knowing how to sit in this form, I watched Indigo do so first. _Just fall on your chest. _I fell on the sand chest first with a soft thud. The basket was passed around, and I picked three berries. I lay them in front of me. I held one in my paw, lowered my neck, and took a bite, closing my eyes. It tasted sweet and sour at the same time, a perfect ratio between the two. My tongue tingled at the taste, as its scent seeped into my nose. I sighed. It was that good! Indigo must've noticed.

"Tastes good, huh?" I nodded, smiling. Something tells me I haven't tasted something that amazing in ages. We finished up our dinner and turned off the fire with water.

Indigo lay down with her back to the grass while the other two cuddled up together a meter or so away. I sighed in relief—I get a bit of space from that Eevee. Indigo lay down her head to the black canvas above, her eyes mirroring the stars. She tapped the ground beside her with her right paw.

"Huh?" I whispered, eyebrow raised.

"Lie down beside me, silly." She giggled.

"Oh."

I tucked my wings to my back and joined Indigo. It felt relaxing, feeling the soft grass at my back and Indigo's feathers colliding with my own. I have to say, I blushed again when I lied down, but who wouldn't? She was basically asking me to sleep with her. _Arceus, that sounds wrong. _I lay down my head just beside Indigo. The sky was beautiful. It was a cloudless night, and the dark sea above me was littered with small, white, twinkling stars.

"It looks amazing," I said.

"I agree." It was silent for a few moments save for the slight breeze. She gave me "Well, good night, Avalon. It's nice to meet you." She turned her head away from me, yawning.

"...Good night."

I took a few more moments to enjoy the sky, and thought a bit about deeper things. Can I trust these three? What'll I do if they're not as good as they seem? Indigo seems like a good Pokemon, and so does Jade. Leo is... weird, to say the least. I can sense that he doesn't trust me as much as the girls do.

...

Am I a mate competitor?

...

Oh, heck no. I'm not too interested in falling in love with someone yet. Right now, my mind is set on unveiling my darkened past. Who am I? What am I doing here? I suppose only time will tell.

I gave a soft sigh, and yawned. My muscles ached again. _Oh, well... no reason to keep straining myself with these ideas._ I closed my eyes and then let sleep overtake me.

* * *

_Alright, how was that? Bad, awesome, fantastic? Drop a like, comment, and subscribe, and... wait, this isn't YouTube... sorry about that!_

_Legal stuffs! Pokemon and any references are owned by their respective owners! All I own are my characters, including me, and the story! This will be the legal portion for the entire story._

_Anyways, leave a review, tell me what I can improve on, and... see you guys next time! Avalon out._


	2. Chapter 2: Velocity Wings

I opened my eyes, and saw the waking sun on the horizon radiate yellow and orange.

I yawned, hearing some bird Pokemon off in the woods tweet, some taking off into the sky and some still stretching in their nests. As I raised my gaze, I saw a flock of Starly and Staravia pierce through the cold morning air. I lifted my head, and I could see the sun rise over the horizon clearly. I breathed in the chilly air, rising up and levitating over the short grass. I could see all around me easily, the land bathed in soft, rich, liquid gold. Nobody's coming in any direction. We had the land all to ourselves; besides the birds, that is. I saw another flock of birds invade the sky, and I felt an irresistible urge to join them.

"Avalon?"

I gasped, quickly looking to the left and seeing the Latias from yesterday. Indigo.

I took a deep breath. "You scared me for a moment, there." She laughed.

"Is it really true? You, losing your memory?" I hesitated, but I slowly nodded. I sensed that she believed me somehow. Perhaps I really _can_ trust them.

I placed my gaze back to the clear, blue sky.

A few moments passed. "D'you want to fly? As in, really fly?" That took my attention. I didn't know how to fly without any guidance. Yesterday, I was only following Indigo, but alone in the sky? If my feelings about this were written on a sheet of paper, the whole page would be filled with _nope,_ back to back, in very tiny paw-writing. My stomach churned at the thought, but I felt eager to learn. As much as I felt that _nope_ feeling, I really did want to fly, to get off of this ground and take to the skies, faster than any plane or Pokemon.

My eyes shone like gems. "Yeah."

Indigo looked behind her, seeing that Leo and Jade were still fast asleep. She nodded, grinning.

She floated up to the same height as I was hovering over the grass. She backed up slightly, placing a bit of space between us.

"Soo," she started, "I'll just teach you the way I was taught, okay?" I nodded, tucking in my paws. It felt really weird, being treated this way by someone you just met, but I didn't mind. In fact, I felt very… _at ease_ with her.

"You don't know how to transform into a human form, don't you?" I tilted my head. Transform into a human? It seemed like a crazy thing to me. She smirked. "Something tells me you don't." I rolled my eyes, trying to hold on to a grin.

"So, we're Psychic-based Dragons. We have the mental strength of Psychic types, while still having the stable body of Dragon types. That's what makes Latios and Latias special. Most Psychic types are very frail, while Dragons don't have the mental powers of Psychic types. We have the best of both types," she explained. I nodded, making sense to me. A piece of pride made itself known inside me, knowing that I was part of this particular species. I mean, seriously, Psychic _and _Dragon? Who _wouldn't _want to be like us?

"Being a very strong Psychic type with a steady body lets us be able to alter our forms to a human's. But only humans, because they apparently let us fit in with others the most," she explained. "To change your form, imagine forcing all your draconic and psychic energy into a small sphere inside your chest. The loss of energy shifts us into a human form. In our human form, we are effectively still Pokemon, so we can't talk in the Human language—we still speak like Pokemon. Soo... yeah." I stifled a laugh with her explanation's ending.

She nodded encouragingly, smiling, gesturing for me to try. I blinked a few times, then slowly replied with a nod. I closed my eyes and imagined all my energy into the sphere she described. I thought of forgoing everything that made me a Pokemon (something I didn't want to do, of course.) I opened my eyes, seeing nothing as a bright light enveloped my vision. I noticed that the light came from my own body, as my whole frame felt numb. When the light receded, I toppled over and landed over a soft pillow.

...

_Pillow?_

I saw nothing but red feathers. My eyes widened.

"I thought you'd fall," said Indigo, snickering.

I rolled my eyes, blushing lightly. I tried to get a footing with my feet, but kept failing miserably as I fully relied on Indigo to help me. "Ha-ha," I said jokingly. "Now, uh, please, help me up."

She pushed my chest with her head, and I did my best to balance on my two legs, with both of my arms hugging Indigo's head, afraid to let go and fall. This felt like a _really_ compromising situation.

"Is this a wrong time?" I flinched, slipping on the grass and falling to the ground, still holding on Indigo's neck for dear life. She, too, lost levitation and dropped right on me on the grass. She raised her head slightly and looked at me in the eyes. I returned it for a few seconds. Our bodies were in full contact, the only things separating us were my clothes and her down. I felt my human blood rush to my cheeks and burn. I could see Indigo flush too, a massive red spreading over her cheek's white feathers. I retracted my hands, while Indigo levitated and backed off. She turned around, staring daggers into Leo. Jade was sitting next to him, keeping silent but looking amused.

The wind swept by my hair, partially blocking my vision. I didn't mind it much, though.

"Leo!" shrieked Indigo, "I'm just teaching Avalon—"

"So that's his Human form. How to what, hm?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"How to be a Latios!" she yelled.

"But—"

"But _what_?!" Indigo screeched, teeth grinding. Her voice went up an octave. Why's she so defensive, though?

Leo faltered for a few moments, but stood his ground. He appeared to swallow. "How do you know you can trust him?" I glared.

"Well—he is—" she said, her voice quieting. "I just know he's trustworthy. Eons are always good to each other. It's in our nature," she said, looking at me brightly. My gaze softened.

They were silent for an instant. Just as Leo was opening his mouth, ready to counter, I reacted, sighing. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand what?" Leo shot back.

"Not knowing," I said, eyes a veil, clouding my peaking rage.

"Not knowing _what_?!" he bellowed, stamping his paw on the ground.

The little sphere in my chest burst, turning me back into my Latios form. I knew he would take me more seriously if I was in my normal form—it was intentional anyways. I levitated up, placing my gaze at him and looking as vicious as possible. I couldn't hold it in. I lost my temper.

"Not knowing **everything**. My life is a lie. An absolute **lie**. If you took my place, and you're the one who's missing his memory, what'd _you_ feel if your new companions don't believe you and you're telling the truth? What'd _you_ feel if _I _tell _you_ that you're an absolute lunatic?" I stared at him with my red eyes, shouting everything I was saying. I was close to tears. "If the family you've come to accept and rely on— even if it has only been an overnight stay— does this to you, what would _you_ feel? **You don't understand**."

"..."

My eyes locked at Leo fiercely, filled with fury and tearing up, while he hung his head. A clump appeared in my throat, and I found myself unable to speak. I sobbed painfully, falling back to the ground and almost losing consciousness. My head softly hit the grass, tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was freefalling from the sky. My mind raced, but I couldn't think of anything clearly.

"Yeah, now, if you'll _excuse_ us," Indigo said, venom dripping from her words, directed at Leo. She turned to me, eyes lax and filled with pity.

I heard Leo spin around, his footsteps echoing off across the sand. I could hear the soft pit-pattering of teardrops on the shore. Jade went off after him. I cried silently for a few moments more.

"It's okay to cry," she whispered. There was so much care and sympathy in her voice, I couldn't help but be entranced.

She lowered her face next to me and pushed her forehead onto mine, and my tears stopped flowing. The grass waved in front of my face. I gasped. _I could feel her feelings_. _How?_ I felt her heart hang at my sadness, as she shared my emotions. This moment, our minds overlapped, and I could feel our thoughts mixing with each other. I could feel a tinge of blooming friendship in her regarding me. Our minds came to a blank as we just kept our position, not wanting to leave.

'_You'll be fine, Avalon,' _she thought to me.

'_I know I will,' _I thought back.

We separated, Indigo lifting her head, revealing half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile.

"My mother does this to me whenever I used to cry," she said. "Better?"

"Better," I gasped. "Thanks, Indigo."

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

I looked at her, seeing the pity in her face. She smiled, and I smiled back as best as I could.

"Don't be angry at Leo. Just give him some time, and he'll trust you." I nodded, then gulped. My face took a bath in tears, but it was alright now. Thanks to Indigo. She trusted me; now it's my turn to trust her.

"Okay, let's try this again." I floated back up. Indigo wiped off the remaining tears off my face with her claws. I sniffled.

"It's okay to cry," she murmured again, embracing me in a warm, small hug. I slowly enveloped her body with my paws. Our cheeks were so near to each other. She separated from me a few seconds later.

"Why do you do this?" I asked her. She thought for a few seconds.

"Because you're my friend," she replied. "You're missing something you value. Everyone's missing something. We have to help each other find it."

"Friend." I contemplated. "That—that sounds nice. Thank you, Indigo."

"You're welcome," she said cheerfully.

I floated back up and transformed into my human form.

"So, let's continue." I was rejuvenated by Indigo's words.

I placed my left arm over Indigo's neck as I took my first steps. She was directing me to the shore line, as I placed most of my weight on her. As we came upon the sandy banks, I let go of Indigo and kneeled on the sand. I looked at my reflection in the clear water. I had black, dark and rather untidy hair. I had a light skin complexion; my eyes were blood red, like a normal Latios'. I had a faded blue shirt, with a red Eon Crest—the triangles that we have— in the center of my chest. On top of it, I wore a blue hoodie, exactly the same hue of blue as my feathers. I looked down, and I wore blue jogging pants, with neon-green rubber shoes on my feet. I actually looked like a human, but I know, inside, that I'm not.

I placed my hand in the cool, clean water, and splashed some of it in my face. I felt refreshed, the drops of water slowly making their way down my face. I stood up on my own this time. I steadied myself alone, and faced Indigo.

"You're ready," she said, nodding and smiling. "Climb over me."

"Uh, w—what?" I stuttered.

"Your first 'flight' will be on me. This is just so you could get the feel of flying, and so that you can adjust to the _really _fast paced way we fly," she explained. I raised an eyebrow, then simply nodded.

Indigo dropped to the ground, and I took seat on her, just ahead of her wings. "Well, what're you waiting for? Hold onto my neck."

"Um..." I felt uncomfortable with lying down on Indigo, chest down, and holding onto her neck, the act of it.

"Well, you're going to want to hold on!" she said, giggling loudly, as we took off. Oh, and when I meant took off, I meant like a sound wave.

The very moment she flew off, a sonic-boom exploded just behind us, and I held onto her neck out of fear of falling off. The wind roared loudly in my ears and bombarded my eyes with gusts. I clasped her neck, with my face pushing into her feathers, yelping and whining for Indigo to stop. I closed my eyes, but I could still feel the cold wind prick my skin. Indigo slowed down in speed, turning around. We were rather far away from the campsite now, in the middle of the large lake.

"You're crazy!" I said, taking deep breaths.

"Well, that's not a very polite thing to say," said Indigo, pouting.

As my heart rate slowed down, I got the chance to speak properly. "Sorry, Indigo. But still, you could've at _least _slowed down a bit. Like, seriously, that was awfully fast."

"You're going to have to get used to speed. We're Eons, after all."

"Okay, then, let _me_ try flying."

She dropped in altitude over the campsite, and I un-saddled her. I switched to my Latios form, my body burning light as I did so. I took my place beside Indigo.

"So, you told I'd have to get used to speed, huh? Race you to the other end of the lake." I stretched my wings and tucked in my paws.

"No, the lake is too small for us," she said. "Just out-speed me. Follow me and out-speed me until I'll have to follow you. I'll tell you through telepathy when you win. It shouldn't be too hard because Latios are naturally faster than Latias. Ready?" Her body bobbed up and down in anticipation, her wings seemingly folding themselves.

"Wait, wait. _Telepathy_?"

"Right... you know when we had a mental link earlier? Yeah, kinda like that. I'll teach you that later. So, ready?" I nodded. We faced to the lake.

"Three, two, one, **go!**" She shouted, and we both flew like arrows through the air.

Indigo easily out-sped me, but I wasn't one to lose.

For a first flight on my own, I felt like I was doing well, considering I had barely any training about myself. I tucked in my wings and claws, and adjusted my fins. I flew at an incredibly fast speed, that I heard a sonic boom just echo. I had broken the sound barrier. I could barely focus on a ripple of water as they whizzed past. My eyes weren't even tearing up from the wind! Dragon eyes, I suppose.

I pulled up, yelling in delight and laughing as I cut through the clouds. I made a wide loop, shooting through the sky like a bolt. I sped up even faster as I performed a dive, preparing to pierce back into the world. I was not Avalon that moment. I was a Latios, and I was proud of it.

The feeling of flying is amazing. Just feeling my heart pump quickly as I paid no attention to the howling wind was enough to make me love it.

At that moment, I could see Indigo looking up at me from the water-surface, a smirk on her face. She sped up in an attempt to out-speed my dive, but she couldn't do so as I sped past her like light, electricity crackling on my feathers.

'Alright, you win,' she said to me through telepathy, her voice merry. I slowed to a stop as she did the same near me. I controlled the electricity to the tips of my claws, and thrust my claws upwards. A bolt of lightning cracked off to the sky.

"Not bad, for someone's first time to fly." She said, grinning.

"Flying–it's amazing," I exclaimed.

Indigo laughed. "Who wouldn't love to fly?"

"By the way, Thunderbolt? How did you know how to do that?"

"I—I don't know. I just sort-of did it."

"Hmm... static, I suppose." She looked deep in thought. That was until we heard a distressed yell for help come from our left. The left side of the lake.

_Who could that be?_ I thought. Earlier, Leo and Jade went off on the banks...!

I looked at Indigo, her face reflecting my own of worry.

"Jade! And Leo!" we said in unison.

We flew towards the source of the scream simultaneously, not knowing of the danger. We hoped we weren't too late.

* * *

_So, that's that! What happens next? The earliest time next chapter will come is this Friday, but it_ _will_ not_ take _too_ long.  
_

_Okaaay, "Velocity Wings" is a kind of reference to this epic music piece by Waterflame on Youtube, which rather fits Indigo and my little race. **Not mine!**_

_Alright, drop a review if anything's wrong or if you want to say something, and see you guys next time! Avalon out._


	3. Chapter 3: Intoxicated

In just a few seconds, we came into view of the shoreline. Jade and Leo were fighting off... Ariados? There were five. That means...

"The Ariados from last night." What were they doing here? I doubt it was by coincidence that this is the second time that they have come upon me in two consecutive days. This must _have_ to do something about me. But what?

Leo was valiantly shielding Jade, who was shivering in fear behind him near the water. The Eevee was sending volley after volley of golden stars at the Ariados, who easily countered with Poison Sting. They were pinned on the edge of a not-too-high cliff, their backs almost to the edge. We shot off towards them.

In a few more seconds, Indigo and I were right beside him, a glass-like shield known as Protect in our paws. I looked at it with awe and wonder. I was learning. _Fast_. It served its purpose as a stream of poison darts collided with it, sending small, minor waves through the shield. An instant later, they both broke apart, dissipating into the air with a quiet sound like cracking glass.

"You again!" an Ariados hissed.

"You're coming with us," another said, "The Master would _very_ much like to see you."

Yet another Ariados hit the previous speaker on the head, saying: "Idiot! Shut up!" They argued for some time, while the others watched us closely.

The Master? I _didn't_ like the sound of that. I have way too many problems on my own, as it is, but I don't need some other villain placing a price on me, a Pokemon that doesn't even know his own memories! Does this _Master _need something to do with me? Stop me from doing something? If so, what?

"Avalon, let's finish this." Indigo whispered to me. I blinked quickly, being brought out of my thoughts, and nodded. She then asked, "What's the plan?"

"Uhh..." why do _I _have to be the one to lead? I thought for a moment, then said, "Can you use Psychic on some water, then splash it at them?"

"Gladly." She did as I told, and the opponents got splattered with ice cold, morning lake water. I could even here them gurgling and momentarily drowning. I quieted a snort. Now was my chance to try something new.

I placed the tips of my claws together, and imagined the crackling of electricity emanating from them. As I opened up my claws, there was an orb of electricity right there, hovering in between. It was just like my earlier flight. The power of lightning was with me.

I directed the sphere at the pack of Ariados, and they instantly became electrified, the power increased with the damp soil and water they were wet with.

"Avalon... you're absolutely _brilliant_, you know that?" Indigo told me, beaming and giving me a pat on the back. Jade and Leo just stood there, right behind us, speechless, undoubtedly taking in what just happened.

I grinned at her, then instantly looked back at our foes, who were still flattened on the grassy floor and squealing as arcs of electricity still branched off from their bodies. A moment later, however, they began to stand up on their multiple legs.

"We'll get you... some day!" one of them said. "But for now..."

They nodded to each other, and they lunged at me, their eyes narrowed at my neck. Before I could react, one of them had already pierced me with a fang. Immediately, I felt nauseous, as the world around me became slightly distorted. I blasted them all back with a powerful Thunderbolt that exploded from me like a pulse, as Leo gave another volley of Swifts before they limped off into the woods as fast as they can—which was actually rather fast, considering we battered them.

I placed a claw on my muzzle as my stomach crunched; I felt like I was going to hurl. I closed my eyes, trying to block it out. I felt vomit make its way up my long neck. _Oh no..._ Then I actually threw up on the edge of the cliff, quickly retracting my claw before any of the liquid hit it. It felt dreadful, just tasting the stuff is bad enough to begin with, but my stomach began to spark with pain again. There goes, like, three Oran Berries and some water. Good thing I didn't eat much last night—it could have been much worse.

"Avalon, are you okay?" Indigo placed a claw on my wing, which was twitching from time to time. My body felt incredibly cold, as though I had been hit with an Ice Beam to the face, point blank, all in the middle of a Blizzard.

I placed a claw over my muzzle again, my face turning green. "Urf, no..." My head was overcome by a throbbing pain, as I moved off a few feet before falling to the sand. My three companions rushed over to me.

Indigo placed her claw on my wing again. "What's wrong with him?" Her face was filled with concern and fear.

Jade briefly looked at me, then placed a leaf over my neck. Her face looked uneasy as she looked back at Indigo. "Toxic."

My voice challenged my will to talk. Guess what? My voice won. I tried to speak, but found that I could barely even move my mouth. My entire body felt like it was being given a bath of ice cubes in the middle of a tundra. I moaned out in pain, shutting my eyes as hard as I can. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Pecha Berries. Now. And lots of it," said Jade. A felt a breeze of air, and Indigo was gone.

I felt Leo place a paw on my wing. "It'll be okay, Avalon. Just hang on."

A few more seconds and Indigo returned from the mouth of the forest, her claws full of Pecha Berries. She placed them on the ground near Jade.

"Get me some water," said Jade, and Indigo was gone again. Afterwards, Jade placed a berry right in front of my nose, as its scent flowed through me. My stomach began to settle down by just a bit. I took a bite, and forcefully swallowed it. A few more berries later, my headache weakened, and I stopped shuddering. I took slow, deep breaths, as my heart began to slow down and my mind come to a screeching halt. It felt like I was sleeping, the loss of pain. I opened my eyes, and saw everyone right over me; Indigo had returned with a leaf-full of fresh water.

"You okay, Avalon?" asked Jade.

I took a deep gulp of air, and nodded slowly. My mouth still tasted sickening.

I slowly levitated up, disregarding their small protests.

"Water?" offered Indigo, and I immediately placed my mouth at the tip of the leaf and drank its contents. I felt sound, compared to my awful experience with Toxic earlier.

My mouth still felt dry and coarse, but nonetheless, I gave Indigo my thanks. I moved towards the shoreline, splashing my face with water and rinsing my mouth.

"Everyone... thanks so much."

"You too! You came up with a plan that almost took them all out in one hit! You're the one we have to give thanks to," said Indigo. "By the way, just so you know, Jade sort of taught herself medicine and healing, so we go to her a lot after battles or spars."

Jade chuckled. "Thanks."

"Avalon..." said Leo, looking crestfallen. We were quiet for a few seconds. "About earlier... when I accused you of being a bad Pokemon... I'm sorry. I doubted you."

I turned to him, as I played with the thought in my mind for a second, thinking of the right thing to say. Without poison, my mind felt as clear as the sparkling lake behind me. What do I say to the person who made you explode? _Gee, thanks, sorry about that little outburst earlier, but I really wanted to blow off some steam. By the way, would you mind if I electrocute you too? _That hardly resonated my normal traits; quiet, shy... and resentful (at times), but this guy really ticked me off. Nevertheless, I sensed he was telling the truth, and my insides softened.

I looked at him in the eye softly. "It's alright, I'd have doubted myself too, I think. I was very hurt by what you said, but I suppose I should have seen it coming sooner or later. You made up for it this moment; a simple sorry is okay for me. I forgive you," I said fairly, approaching him and briefly placing my claw on his head. I gave him a sad smile.

He placed his paw on my paw, and we grasped and shook them.

"Friends?" He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Friends," I confirmed.

Indigo cleared her throat. "So, sorry to pop the bubble, but we have to move. Those Ariados can come back again—this time, with reinforcements. And by the way, Avalon, who is _the Master?"_

I shook my head. "I don't know, but he sounds like trouble."

"Oh, he does, indeed. We need to go to some place safe," said Jade.

"There's a city directly north of here, if memory serves right. I think it's called Hearthome. It'll take a few hours of flight for us to get there, even at our speed."

I spoke up. "Let's fly a couple of hours today, and continue tomorrow." Indigo nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Wait, _now_?" I simply nodded.

"Again, we don't have the time to stick around for now. We need to escape. No doubt that they would get reinforcements and take their revenge." She must have known that I was right, because she replied with a curt "Yeah."

"Okaaaay, flying arrangement. Leo, you fly with me. Jade, go with Avalon." I noticed the grouping almost immediately. She's trying to douse any hostile fires between Leo and me. I agreed with her, nodding my head. On the other claw, I also wanted to get to know Jade more. We haven't talked much, but I sensed she could be a good friend.

Leo climbed over Indigo's back, and Jade mounted me. To be honest, it feels very, _very_ weird to have someone ride you. A constant shadow lurking on your back that could whisper things to you... Did I just call Jade a shadow? I laughed. Indigo must be used to flying with Jade and Leo on her back—that's why she wasn't too upset with me on her. She even seemed excited to give me a lift. Why?

We flew off across the lake, and I took my place in the sky. To be honest, Jade and I didn't talk very much. But the few things we did talk about, we enjoyed—she told me more about how to quickly heal the major status conditions, I told her more about my feelings, because, you know, memory? My mixed anger and sympathy for Leo for what he did, how I seemed to enjoy my time with Indigo. When she looked at me creepily with a wide grin, I immediately understood and went, "No. No. Just... no." I looked at her, shocked. "I do _not_ like Indigo. At least not in that way."

She laughed, and placed a leaf to her mouth. "Your secret's safe with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though. Not in that way."

She chuckled, patting me on the neck. "Sure."

* * *

The sun was a few hours from setting when Indigo and I have had enough. We didn't need to flap our wings or anything, but constant speed and levitation in long periods of time can give you a massive headache. As we settled down within another forest, I nearly collapsed due to mental strain. We depend on our Psychic capability to be able to fly, but then again, too much of this and too little of that can be bad for you.

Indigo didn't look too bad. She admitted she had a headache too, but since I was on my first flight, well... I wasn't used to flying long distances yet, so I had to bear with more pain until I get used to it. My headache felt like my head was dipped in warm water. We were sinking down in the middle of a forest with a thin canopy of small leaves that easily let light filter down.

I fell on the foot of a nearby tree, as Indigo took to my side. Jade and Leo hopped off our backs just before we landed, and sat down near our fins, facing us and almost immediately falling asleep. Indigo and I were lying on our back, our necks propped to the trunk of a tree for support.

I closed my eyes and focused on my mind. Big mistake. My head felt like it was Tackled by a truck the moment I did so. I moaned and opened my eyes. I ruffled the feathers on top of my head and heaved a sigh.

"Avalon?"

"Yeah, Indigo?"

At that moment, Indigo began to glow bright with a blinding light. _Partial transformation,_ I thought.

When the light receded, a female human was sitting where Indigo was before. She had free-flowing black hair that softly fell on her shoulders, lightly shining under the sunlight. She wore a red shirt with the standard Eon Crest in her chest, with a red jacket tied around her waist. Down, she wore dark blue jogging pants that touched her grey rubber shoes. Her golden eyes seemed to sparkle—exactly like her own Latias eyes.

"Indigo?" She had taken my breath away like in a vacuum. This was not the Indigo I know, and honestly, I like her Latias form better, but I can't help but observe her human form.

She sat, with her back to the trunk, while I lay beside her. "So? Do you like it?"

She had taken me aback with such a difficult question to answer. I mean, _really_, this might as well be one of those riddles where you could just _die_ if you answer incorrectly.

I nodded. That can't be a wrong answer, can it?

She giggled. "And for that, you get this." And at that moment, she did the best thing a human could have ever done to me—she scratched the area right behind my ears.

Honestly, being a Latios has its advantages. I can fly, have Psychic powers and stuff, but of course, underestimated as it is, is that little spot behind your ear that_ feels so darn good to be scratched._

She gently placed her right hand over my neck and began scratching away behind my ear. It sent tingles down my spine, and felt like it's that one place that is so itchy but you can never scratch on your own. I let my head slide down to Indigo's shoulder, and then down to her lap. She kept on doing it, and I cooed out of tranquillity. Jade and Leo still continued snoring a few centimetres away.

"_This is the best feeling eveeerr..." _I purred.

"Nice, right?" I heard her laugh.

A thought crossed my mind. "Did you do this to Jade or Leo?"

"Nope. Just you." I blushed as she continued absentmindedly scratching my ears until I fell into the most peaceful sleep ever.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later, being gently shaken by Indigo.

I coughed. "Yeah?" I said drowsily at the transformed Latias.

"Look." She pointed towards the horizon, and I followed her finger. We were in such a perfect position that the sun lay right there, parts of it blocked by trees, but on the horizon nonetheless. The sun was sitting just over it, glowing with orange and yellow. "This is the first time you've seen a sunset, right?"

I nodded. "Beautiful." My feathers seemed to sparkle under the last rays of sunlight. It felt incredibly warm—warmer and much more inviting than a campfire.

She began flattening the feathers on my neck, and I hummed in delight. "You seem very stressed."

"Well, I do feel tense... but I don't know why."

"We'll find out." She continued, petting me. I doubt many other humans are as gentle as this one Pokemon. It feels so soothing to have someone care for you. "Leo and Jade went off to get some dinner."

My stomach grumbled like an earthquake the moment she said that, and we both laughed. "Looks like we're both hungry. I wouldn't be surprised—we _were_ the ones who flew, not them." We were silent once more, left to find a way to continue the conversation.

She pet me again. "You know, a long time ago, I used to lie down in my mom's lap like that before going to sleep sometimes. She was in her human form. She would tickle me all over the place, and I would laugh and laugh. Then she would tell me all sorts of stuff, like legends, folklore. I always liked that kind of stuff—when I wasn't helping my parents for anything, I'd be in my human form, in a library, reading books." Her eyes were unfocused as she said this. "I really liked those old days... sorry, I just went full nostalgia mode there."

"No, no, I don't mind. Your childhood was full of… magic. Your parents were loving, you had all this freedom..." I reached out one of my claws and twirled a bit of her hair once. "You're lucky."

"You know, thanks. You're a good listener; you understand so many of the things I say even if you don't have your own memories."

I smiled at her. She took back her hand and stopped rubbing my feathers. "You know, before I met you and I was there with the Ariados last night, I didn't even know what to do. If you hadn't come, you wouldn't be in this mess—you'd still be enjoying with Jade and Leo without me. You three wouldn't need to run from this _Master_ weirdo."

"And you'd be captured by them. There must be a reason the _Master_ wants you, and if it were for something evil..." She sighed. "Oh, Avalon, you don't have to ask this, because we'd have met regardless."

"How do you know?"

She thought for a few moments. "I just do."

"C'mere," she said. I was unsure at first, but then I rose my head to her eye level— those golden eyes that seemed to always shine with warmth. She embraced my neck with her arms, my head on her shoulder. I didn't know why she poured so much of her trust and faith in me, but I didn't question her. I felt plainly peaceful with the way she became loyal to me, as I rubbed the side of her face with my cheek as thanks. I can't help but get a whiff of her. Her scent was the sweetest ever—like a cherry blossom in full bloom, times ten.

"You know, you're very sensitive to words... aaand I shouldn't have said that."

I chuckled lightly. "It's okay. That really is true, though." She let me go, and I lay down on her lap again. Her eyes shone under the orange sunlight. "And _you_ are a very sweet Pokemon." She flushed with disbelief. I almost choked on realization. "Just an observation."

After a minute of quiet, she stood up and placed a hand on the base of my neck. I placed my claw on it. "We'll get through this."

"Of course, we will. We're a team, aren't we? Friends?" I said optimistically. Somehow, Indigo brings out the best in me. She was easily approachable, and was always open.

"Of course," she agreed, smiling. At that moment, Jade and Leo came back with armfuls of Oran Berries, apparently snickered as they both saw us. I groaned. Hopefully, Jade didn't share her thoughts about us. The night was incoming, as the sunset came to an end, and the moonrise began. Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen in the dark, right? _Right?_

* * *

_Truly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, many bad things happened her on my end, but it's fine now. Anyways, thanks for checking my story out, if there are any mistakes, please point them out, and for now, see you guys next time! Avalon out._


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush in the Dark

_Poke. Poke. Poke._ Someone was poking the side of my face.

I opened my eyes groggily, groaning with a slurred voice, "What?"

"Shh, someone's nearby. Not friendly, I think," whispered Indigo.

My eyes fluttered open to see Indigo in her Latias form, looking around worriedly. Deep darkness shrouded our vision—normal sight was useless, even an Eon's sharp eyes. I closed my eyes, and focused on sound. Leaves and grass cracked. Branches snapped. Rocks tumbled and water splashed.

"We need to go. _Now,_" I said. These Pokemon are certainly _not_ the Ariados—our old foes are much stealthier and quiet. "Where're Leo and Jade?"

"Right there. Near our fins.

"Get Leo. I'll take Jade." The sounds are greatly increased in volume. They are closing in. _Fast_.

I scooped up the green serpent. The sounds stopped, and I feared the worst. _They're here_.

"We need to move."

An arrow of fire whizzed past my ears and hit a tree. I turned to my left, and I saw a Braixen leading a pack of Houndour towards us, fires blazing on their backs and furs. 100 meters... 90 meters... 80 meters...

Shoot. "Go, go, go!" I told Indigo as I placed Jade on her.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"It's too dangerous! Leave me! Don't take to the skies—they could have air support if they hunted us down! **Go**!"

She shook her head stubbornly. I groaned, exasperated. "This is not the time to play hero, Avalon!"

"Yeah, it isn't," said Jade and Leo in unison, jumping off Indigo, apparently wide awake. They both shook themselves.

"That's pretty heroic, Avalon, but seriously, splitting up would be kinda stupid," said Jade.

"When did you—ah, never mind." They were right, you know. I was basically sacrificing myself for them. Even _I_ was slightly confused by my own action. I gave in, as I nodded gratefully for their support, a light smile on my face knowing they'd be here no matter what.

I closed my eyes and sensed the entities incoming. There had to be at least 20. They closed in, forming a formation like a triangle, a Houndoom at the point. Meanwhile, I sensed the Braixen trying to flank us, running to the side as I lifted a paw and cast a Protect from the incoming Ember. I blinked, the spark of fire lighting up the area for a moment before dying. "Indigo, I need you to shield Jade and Leo with Protect." She nodded and raised a transparent shield to defend the trio, as my right paw crackled with electricity. I smashed it into the ground, and a surge of electric energy exploded from me to our pursuers like a wave of water through air. They were dazed momentarily, the knockback giving us some space and breaking their formation.

And then we fled. We tried to fly high as we can through the canopy and into the skies. But, as we were right above the canopy, I noticed the Braixen point her twig at me, as three blue orbs grew and encircled her point. She released, as the Hidden Power hit me square in the chest, pain flaring, and shot me out of the sky.

I almost cursed, but I held my tongue. _Hidden Power Dark_… They made contact, and I almost lost consciousness through the pain. It felt as though my feathers were being forcefully plucked off. I yelled in agony, as my body went limp and I lost levitation.

"_Avalon!"_ shrieked Indigo. She rushed downward to my falling figure. She grunted as she carried my body down to the ground, where she rolled me over and shook me, distressed. I looked at my savior with half-lidded eyes, my mind drawing a blank, until she placed her forehead on mine again and created a mental link.

'_Please, Avalon. I need you.' _She broke the link, and I gained alertness. I jolted up, my body aching but disregarding the sting. The canines quickly surrounded us, fiercely looking at me.

"Damn," I cursed.

I saw the Braixen use Protect as each Houndour blast with Dark Pulse. Indigo and I used Protect, our backs to each other, shielding our team with a defensive dome. "We can't keep using Protect. It'll fail some time."

We fought bravely. I focused my powers on my claws as they glowed with blue energy. _Dragon Claw. _Indigo followed suit. The two of us opposed the enemies like a storm. I relied on my instincts as a Dragon and on my acute hearing to predict the opponent's movements and fight. They fought back with Flamethrowers and Dark Pulses, doing their best to rush us with an onslaught of attacks. Jade assisted with Magical Leaf, as Leo combated with Swift and Quick Attack.

We illumined the night with our bursts of energy and fire. Jade and Leo have fallen to the ground, weak, burnt, and outcold. We gathered them between us, and we continued fighting. Numerous Houndour have fainted, but the others continued. The Braixen looked at us with... what was that? Pity? Sadness? Sympathy?

My mind was filled with pain. I grimaced, looking at Indigo. She looked less battered. My feathers were matted with sweat, as the minimal light from our Dragon Claws shined enough to let us see our captors.

We were still surrounded. "Good game." The Braixen stepped forward, her right paw wielding an oaken branch. She waved it once, and a spark ignited into an open flame. She extended her left paw towards my forehead. My eyes narrowed.

I growled at her, a weak flurry of fire escaping my nose. "Take me... but let my friends go."

She retracted her paw, looking away. "Take them down."

And the pack pounced at us with daggers for claws. Pain erupted on my entire body, especially on my wings. And then, I entered a world of darkness.

* * *

"_Avalon."_ My name echoed through the area.

I opened my eyes, and a completely white terrain, sky and all, greeted me. I rose up. I was the only thing that was not white in the area. My own "blue-ness" kind of tinted the space around me like an aura. I turned around, and I almost died. Again, apparently.

"Hello, Avalon."

My red eyes stared at him in shock. A lump formed in my throat. _Good freaking Lord_—

"Dialga. Lord of Time." I bowed respectfully, as low as I can, my head almost touching the silver ground. I could almost imagine him just blasting me to bits as he chooses.

Lord Dialga towered over me—he was massive, almost three times my own height. His mere presence _radiated_ power. It felt like he was everywhere at once here. It felt creepy. Like, stalker creepy. The Dragon of Time roared once, and the area felt like it might just rip apart. I looked on in fear—did I do something wrong? I fell to the ground out of terror, shuddering, Dialga's jewel on his chest glowing bright blue. Then the God of Time did the most unexpected thing ever—he laughed. It was deep, strong, and unbending—like time itself.

"I'm sorry, fellow Dragon. I seem to have become quite the show-off over these long years."

I was stunned—I didn't know how to react, to what he said, especially. I would have normally laughed along quietly, but given the circumstances, I kept quiet. I stared at the god, keeping a straight face.

"Now, I presume you're wondering why I have brought you here in your dream. First, I believe introductions are in order. I know you know who I am—Dialga, Ruler of Time."

I shook off my shyness and answered back. "I'm Avalon, um, a Latios."

"Welcome, Avalon, to the Dimension of Time. Well, this, at least, is how it looks like. A mere physical representation, for it cannot be truly seen unless you are there. I assure you, it is less... bland."

After a few seconds, I asked, "Why am I here?"

"Our, err, _time_ here is limited, so I shall skip to the point. You have powers perhaps not even the Lords of Creation are capable of." I cocked my head at his statement, confused. That is impossible. A mortal Legend such as myself (and I still can't even believe that I am one) has powers not doable by the great Creation trio? "Avalon, you must escape and make for Spear Pillar, somewhat nearby your intended destination—Hearthome City. Stay strong, young Dragon. Go to Spear Pillar. I will meet you there." His last words echoed, and I nodded in response.

"Of course, my Lord." I swear, I could almost see the faintest of smiles appear on his mighty face.

The world then decided to dissipate in front of my own eyes.

* * *

I heard iron hit earth, as footsteps boomed away from me and up a flight of stairs. After that, all I heard was silence, and... crying?

I opened my eyes, and could feel my face being crushed by red feathers. I was lying down on a soil floor, the area where my head lay moist with tears.

"Indigo?" The crying almost immediately stopped.

"...Avalon?" I heard three voices say in unison. "AVALON!" I heard Indigo's shriek the clearest.

And then, I was tackled by my group. I placed them all under my embrace, as they fell on my chest. They rocked me slowly, hugging me back. I could hear Indigo's crying slow down.

I chuckled. "It's nice to see you too."

"You were freaking _knocked out_ the time we got here! We all slowly came to, but you never woke up," said Leo, unusually concerned about me.

"I could do nothing to wake you up. You were perfectly fine energy wise—I could do nothing else to help," said Jade, being the experienced Healer that she was. "Other than that… I'm glad you're up."

I couldn't help but say, "I love ya'll too," smiling.

Leo and Jade placed their paws and leafs off me, but Indigo clung to me like super glue.

"Avalon, thank the gods you're safe." She caressed my face with her claw before getting off. I flushed, but disregarded it.

"Well... speaking of the gods," I tried to get up but a sharp pain sliced my right wing like a sword slashing through me. I screamed in terrible pain, tears quickly flowing through my eyes. Every second felt like an hour, as though the burning pain was slowing down time itself. It felt more painful than a massive boulder on fire smashing into me might have been. Indigo held my right claw tightly, as she stroked my neck soothingly. I calmed slightly, trying to slow down my breaths. Then she turned to Jade.

"What's wrong?" demanded Indigo.

Jade swept her leaf over my wing. I winced in pain, but I held it in. "Darn! How could I not have sensed it before?"

"What is it?"

"I think it's a bone fracture." I nearly fainted a second time. "I can help through Synthesis-transfer, but I'll need strong sunlight to recover this quickly. Maybe a few hours of it. Right now, it won't be as effective as it is under the sun, but it's better than nothing." She placed her leaves on me and closed her eyes. She suddenly glowed green, as pulses of light moved from her to me. My wing quickly numbed down to a small throb.

I kept still. "Wow, you're a pro at this." She shifted stance, a smug look on her face. "Synthesis-transfer?"

"The move Synthesis heals grass types under sunlight most effectively. I thought of the technique myself—I transfer its regenerative properties to others through a cellular bond."

"What?" said Leo and Indigo. Apparently, they haven't seen Jade do this yet.

"Synthesis heals the user's wounds, right? So, she means when she touches you, she transfers that ability to others," I said.

Jade looked at me, seemingly impressed by my explanation. So did Indigo.

"Wow. You two are _way _too scientific," said Leo.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. Not about me, though."

"We need to get out of here," said Indigo as though she read my mind, looking around as though a magic portal to the surface would appear.

I took more notice of the room. We were in a wide, circular cell with stone walls, with thick iron bars defending the entrance. Just beyond the iron bars was a short hallway that led to a rounded flight of stairs. Nothing lit the chamber except for torches placed in intervals across the hallway. This was certainly a lockdown chamber. We were being imprisoned.

"No duh," said Jade. "But we can't. Not without outside help or a way to melt the bars."

"I think we might just be able to—" she began, but footsteps were coming down from the stairs. We immediately kept quiet, as my friends huddled around me. Jade stopped her procedure; my wing felt _so _much better, even after she took her leaf off.

A fox-like Pokemon appeared—no, not an Eevee.

The Braixen from last night. She had the nerve to tell us it was "good game", then she does this to me? As she worked through the hallway, she held a solemn look on her face. Why?

I stared at her in the face blankly. I felt angry, but I couldn't help but think—why did she do this? Of course, she might be doing this just because she likes to see Pokemon hurt, but there must be something going on behind the scenes.

"What do _you_ want?" spat Leo.

She looked at me sadly, and then took her stick from her tail, igniting it in the process. I could see Jade nearly shrink in fear, as Indigo and Leo stood guard over us. If this came to a fight, I would be useless. Even so, I doubt she and her pack are the only ones here—there must be more. _A lot more._

Indigo held my paw tighter than ever. I can see she felt anxious about protecting me. I would have gotten up if I had the energy, but I knew she would still keep me down for fear of me hurting myself. What the Braixen said next could have only been the stuff of my dreams.

She bent down on her knees, paws on her lap, and bowed her head. "I will help you escape."

* * *

_Truly sorry for the insane time it took to write this, many things are happening here, like school and parents and tests, but, well, I do my best to get my chapters out. I promise, the next chapter is this month, haha. If there's anything wrong, tell me, and I'll see you next time. Avalon out._


	5. Chapter 5: Justified

"_What?_" We said in unison.

I was very sceptical about what she said, but she apparently was speaking the truth as she began unpacking items from a leather satchel hanging from her shoulder. There were Oran Berries, white gauze, and flat, wooden sticks. She poked her own twig on a piece of the wall, and the iron bars slowly rose. They stopped midway, having only risen a few feet.

"Bring the blue Dragon out," she murmured. I looked into her eyes, and I could definitely see... hope? Jade almost immediately spoke the words that I thought.

"Why should we? How do we know we could trust you?"

"If I really were evil, he would be the only one alive right now. At the moment, though... I need your help."

"With what?" said Leo.

"Roll him over first if you want to escape with him."

"Do it," I said. They immediately and repeatedly protested. "Do it. _Now_," I repeated in a much more powerful and forceful tone. I could almost see surprise and confusion in their eyes. I know I've been soft ever since they met me, but I needed to be strong right now. For them. I was pretty confused by my own choice of action myself, but I meant well. I needed to know her motives. I needed more information if we were to make it out of this place, possibly alive. And this _master _didn't help _at all _in de-stressing my nerves. I shuddered in anxiety. Anyways, they did as I told them to, moving me to the other side carefully, making sure I'm not hurt by my wing. The Braixen gently pulled me closer to her and tapped the wall another time, dropping the iron bars. Dust swirled as the sound of iron and ground colliding resonated.

"Okay," the Braixen said softly. "Do you have names?" I still lay down on the coarse dirt, the length of my body covered with soil. I wanted so hard to levitate up, glare at her so much that she becomes paralyzed, and slap her in the face with a Dragon Claw. Who did she think she is? I could feel my draconic and Legendary pride drop by the second (an instinct for us, I guess.) I was brought so low—she crippled me, hurt my friends, and now approaches us as though we were the best of pals. I stifled a deep growl. I balled my claws.

I first told her mine, and my friends hesitantly followed suit. They stared at her soul through the iron bars, their eyes slits, their bodies readied with an attacking stance, as did I.

"Okay, my name is Ria. I'll get you out of here soon, I promise," she said, rubbing the side of my face with her paw. It sent small electrifying shocks down my spine. "But first, you need help." She kneeled beside me. Despite how casual she looked, I could feel her mind and heart race in fear from the intimidation of two Legendaries.

Her paws worked like a storm, making a splint out of the sticks, placing it on my wing, then wrapping my entire wing in gauze. She then ignited her twig, placed her paws over them momentarily, then rubbed my wing. It felt so warm, as though it were a gentle fire from a hearth. I saw my friends begin to loosen up and sit down. I could still feel her panic through all of this. I felt as though I were hit by a Confuse Ray. Didn't she hurt me? And now she's doing this? My fist relaxed as I lost my growl.

"He's okay. For now." She sat down, leaning on my uninjured wing for support.

"Thanks... Ria."

"If you were going to get us out, why did you bring us here in the first place?" asked Leo, teeth bared.

"I'll tell you in a moment. My friends are guarding the entrance, so we're safe here."

"Aaand... why did you have to break his wing?" Jade said angrily.

"Uhh, sorry, my friends kinda went too far..."

"That's enough," I said. She started. Wow. This must be the first time I've ever acted as a leader on my own accord. I placed a paw on her shoulder, giving her the most encouraging face I could muster. "It's fine. Now, tell us, why did you bring us here?" That moment, I felt her distress waver slightly.

She tossed an Oran berry at everyone, rolled one to me, sighed, gulped, and began.

"The _master_... you see, this place, this is the center of the revolution. Against the humans."

"The humans?" If they didn't hurt me first, I might have sort-of accepted them. I felt like I had a certain dislike regarding humans, but I also thought that they were smart. Not as smart as an Eon, but smart, still. They found a way to coexist, to make bonds with us Pokemon. Honestly, they should never have made the Poke ball. Without it, friendships between humans and Pokemon would have been much more natural—but without it, humans and Pokemon might not have gotten well at all, so I can't really say it was totally bad.

"Yeah, the humans. They want to take back the world from them, but I honestly didn't want to join. Fighting and... _killing_ fellow Pokemon to win... I hated this place." She shuddered, as did I. We all nodded in agreement.

"The end doesn't justify the means, I guess. I actually _agree _with what they want, kinda, to bring the world back to its natural state, but the methods... they are just _way_ too extreme," I said. "How did you get here?"

"My childhood was really peaceful—I'm fifteen right now, by the way—but that was only until the revolutionaries came. They came to our home a few months ago, wrecked everything... my dad fought back—he was a Houndoom—but... but..." I could visibly see tears rolling down her eyes. She hugged her legs, pulling them closer.

I raised my claw and wiped her tears away. I could almost feel as though I know how she felt. "He was murdered," I finished.

She turned to me and placed her head on my chest, crying, matting my feathers in tears. I was stunned at first. Like the flame she used to help my wing, her entire body felt warm and soft. "Shhh…It's okay, Ria, it's okay... I understand." I embraced her, rubbing both my claws on her back. Her tail slowly swished from side to side.

Ria's crying slowed. She hugged me back tightly, and stood up, her cheeks more yellow and red than usual. "Thanks," she said, sniffling and looking away. Indigo eyed her. "Okay, let's get back. Dad died, and my mom is being held hostage. She refused to work for them, but they told me she wouldn't get hurt if I followed their orders, so here I am. I knew there was supposed to be a reason why they wanted me to get you. I guessed you were some kind of Legendary that would be our hero—and I was right! You _are_ a Legendary."

"But I'm no hero," I said, looking away in shame. "If you know who I am, and how I got here, then you'll understand." It was true. If I hadn't lost my memory, I'd probably be at my old home—if I had one—drinking a soda without a care in the world of what's happening here.

"Why not? We can all be who we want to be as long as you're willing to get it."

Her words bounced around my head. I pursed my lips. "Fine. Let's get out of here."

"There's the spirit!" she weakly exclaimed, giving me a weak punch to my paw.

I levitated, my wing supported by the splint, feeling much less painful. She, too, stood up.

Ria placed her paws on her snout, whistled shrilly, and a pack of Houndour flooded into the rather narrow pathway. A lone Houndoom stepped forward. For some odd reason, he bowed to me—the others followed. I felt queasy; I don't like being in the presence of so many Pokemon, and having them bow to me didn't make it any easier. To be honest, that number already overwhelmed my senses.

Ria tapped the wall again, and the iron bars rose to the ceiling. Jade and Leo hopped on Indigo's back, and they came to float right beside me.

"This is Coro. He's been my best friend since childhood. He's my cousin." Ria gestured to the Houndoom.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Avalon." I bowed my head slightly.

"O-oh, no, the pleasure's all mine," he said, his head almost touching the floor. "We're very sorry for breaking your wing in the process of getting you here."

"We're sorry," chorused the crowd. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't mind it; it was for a good cause. Anyways, we were escaping, right?"

A cheer ran through the group.

"Do you know how to turn invisible?" said Indigo. I tilted my head. "I thought so." She giggled.

"Focus on your feathers. They have a property that, when an Eon sends a certain wavelength of Psychic energy, they are able to act like an invisibility cloak. Just note that we're literally the only ones who have this ability, soooo we're awesome."

I laughed. "I love how you end such a scientific statement." I applied a weak Psychic on myself, and I was hidden in plain sight. The only thing that was left detectable was the splint and bandage that protected my wing.

"Shoot." I psychically slowly removed the pack. I felt a stab of pain, but Jade hopped to me and used her Synthesis-transfer, pushing off the sting.

"Don't forget, I'm always here." Green energy flowed from her leaves to the tips of my wings.

"Hey, so am I!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes, even if they couldn't see me.

"Sometimes, I think Jade, despite her age, is more mature than you." He shrank. I dropped my invisibility, and so did Indigo.

"We need to get to my mother first. She's a master Healer. She can heal you in a matter of minutes."

I nodded. "Right."

"Let's get out. My mom's cell is on the other side of this place." She gestured for us to come in her wake. The crowd parted as we moved, and they followed once I crossed the last few Houndour.

We, including the mass of canines, rose up the stairs and into a massive dome like structure. We were definitely deep underground—everything was made of smooth stone. In the center of the room was a spiral staircase.

"Guard the stairway. Tell us if someone comes down," said Ria. Coro nodded. The hounds jogged upwards.

We followed Ria directly forward, past the stairs and down another stairway. When we got down, we saw a Delphox behind bars, looking almost perfect in terms of health. She laid down on the floor, facing the corner, her back on us. We moved closer, until we were just a few meters away.

Ria ran to the bars, holding them and pushing her snout inward. "Mom?"

"Victoria?" She said, turning to us way too quickly.

"Yeah." She turned to us. "Ria is just a nickname."

"Mom, we can escape. I made some new friends." Her tail wagged.

"Friends? Boy, that escalated quickly," exclaimed Leo.

Ria's mom examined us with wide eyes. "Lord Arceus... a Latios and Latias," said she with surprise. She bowed her head. "It is such an honor to meet you."

"Uh, we're just kids." We introduced ourselves to the Delphox.

"But you're _legends._ No matter if you're mortal." She stood and walked to us slowly. "My daughter has chosen well."

"I didn't really have the time to choose, nor did I want to. They kinda just helped me."

"Yeaaah... she broke his wing," said Jade, pointing at me.

"_What?_" she said furiously, her voice a squeak.

"It was an _accident,_" Ria said desperately. "That's why we came to you. You're the best Healer there is." Her mother gave her a short sermon about controlling herself and her cousin's friends.

"Now that that's all said and done..." She walked to us stiffly. "Thank you for everything, Victoria. I hope that you make your father's... moving have a meaning."

"I will," she said. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Ria's mom had an aura of strength and emotion. I could feel her warmth weaken, though, at the sight of two legends spectating.

"Um, this cage is absolutely fireproof and strong. No amount of Psychic can budge it. Can you try to break it apart?" said Ria's mother. I smiled.

Immediately, after she ended her statement, I shot lightning at the bars. They sparked with electricity, but they stood strong. "Hit the cage on my count. Use your strongest moves," Leo said. We all backed away a good distance from our target.

He counted down, "Three... two... one... **now**!"

I saw fire, stars, and blade-like leaves do their best to shatter the hardened metal, but to no avail. Streams of violet energy came from the red Dragon... one Dragon Pulse is still not enough. Possibly, it takes two.

I focused and steadied energy in front of my mouth like how I charged electricity with my claws. I aimed into Indigo's beam, and fired. The two streams became one, turning into a much more radiant lavender. They pulsed like a sound-wave, sending dust flying from the stone walls.

All our shots ceased, and the bars still stood powerful. Some dents could be seen, but only minimally. I was infuriated, tiredness seeping into me from the past night and my effort at the Dragon Pulse, which _still_ did not break the bars. I breathed heavily, and I felt a bizarre spark of power.

Suddenly, an orange sphere began to grow from my mouth. I began to panic—I could feel the massive power... the uncontrollable energy that is charging right in front of my fangs. My friends—even Ria's mom—backed off, dark spots of terror in their eyes. All of my friends rushed behind me, as Ria's mom moved to the corner of the room and cast a Protect. One roar from me is all it took for it to explode into multiple balls of draconic fire, whistling through the air and lighting the room bright red and orange, they completely blasted the bars apart, the force shaking the room heavily, leaving nothing but molten metal and dust between us and the Delphox. I stared at the massive hole that I drilled through the bars and into the cave itself. Chunks of rock were lying around, near to no metal was visible except for tiny bits and pieces.

"Good god Arceus," exclaimed Leo in absolute wonder. We all stood still, finding it hard to process what had just happened.

I knew the destructive and awe-inducing move I have used. "Draco Meteor."

"You're more powerful than you think." Indigo shook her head. "Draco Meteor at point blank is incredibly, incredibly fatal!" she scolded.

"I couldn't control it! The energy just sort-of did it on its own, like it was instinct!" I argued. I turned around, growling slightly. Indigo was inches from my face, but she didn't have an aggressive expression. She seemed worried. I felt her sweet breath reach me and calm me down. Her gaze softly met mine.

"Okay, wow, calm down, you two." Ria's mom slowly stepped out of her boundaries. She bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you."

I turned to her. "Um, don't mention it."

"Is your wing still painful?" Before even allowing me to talk, though, she hissed at her daughter, "Get me two Sitrus berries, four Colbur berries, and a mortar and pestle!" Ria looked as though she just jumped out of her fur when she ran back upstairs.

"I never would have predicted that you would come to our aid. Thank you for all your help. Where will you be going to after this?" I thought for a moment, then, remembering my recent dream, spoke.

"Well, I recently had a dream—when I was still knocked out—about Dialga—"

"Dialga," Leo echoed. "_Dialga. DIALGA?!_ The _god_ of _time_?!" I shushed him, then whispered.

"Yeah. He said we should go to Spear Pillar. He said... I was brought here for a reason."

"Looks like you're getting your memories back!" said Jade excitedly.

I ruffled the feathers on my head, shaking my head. "I don't think so. He said I had this special power. Something even he couldn't do. I'll explain it later."

As though on cue, as I said my last words, Ria came down with the items she was asked to bring. She brought them out of her satchel. Her mother then placed all the berries in the pestle and grinded them until they were like a warm shake. She brought out her twig, igniting it in the process, and placed it under the pestle for a few seconds.

"Drink up," she said, handing it to me.

I placed it in my claws and gulped it all down as fast as I can. It was exceptionally bitter and sour. It left an awful aftertaste in my mouth that I promised to wash off later on. Shivers went down my wings.

"That will do it. Give it a few moments."

I could feel my wing being fixed on the spot. I flexed it, and I felt no pain. I was astounded—Pokemon medicine was absolutely natural, yet it felt like some rare herb that is sold at some high price. Despite the small amount of medicine I was given, it completely healed my wing.

"You're confused? Sitrus berries are for general healing—I assumed you were tired because of your Draco Meteor. The Colbur berries are for your Dark-type related wound. With Sitrus and a secondary berry, it heals much more effectively than Sitrus alone." Wow. She's a _very _good healer.

"So... kids?" she joked, her paws on her hips. "Let's get out of here."

We all went up again into the dome-like room. Ria went off to another cellar to get supplies.

"Thanks so much, ma'am. For healing my wing." I bowed with high respect.

She started. "Oh, don't mention it! Just doing what I can." She seemed astounded by my politeness.

"Your daughter, Ria... she seems really sad," observed Jade.

She nodded gloomily. "Uh-huh, she's been like that ever since we've been taken by the Revolution. But, when you came, I could see some happiness in her. She's very quiet around others she doesn't know, but once she gets to know you, she'll cling on to you like duct tape." We laughed.

Ria came back, her bag filled to the brim with Sitrus berries. She went to my side, which confused me slightly. Maybe she's looking for a way to ask for forgiveness for my wing?

"Let's... err, let's plan this."

"There are a _lot_ of Pokemon up there, I guess. This is a rebellion, after all. If yes, then it'll be hard to get out without being noticed," said Jade.

"We can be invisible, right? So that takes care of us. Jade and Leo can pretend to be part of their cause, and Ria can sneak past through because they think she's part of them anyway," said Indigo. This seemed like a smart and tactical plan. I nodded.

"Mom is the only problem. It'll be obvious we're trying to escape when everyone sees her." She scratched her own ear.

"Magic Room, honey. I can just cover myself in a Magic Room small enough for nobody to get into it and see me. I can alter it to suit invisibility." I cocked my head. "We practice _magic_, Avalon. It can be explained later, however. I can even sort-of teach you." She grinned. Magic mystified and somehow excited me, but for now, we need to get out of here.

"C'mon, let's go. We got this," said Leo, putting on a confident stance.

Indigo groaned. "Every time you say that, _everything_ goes wrong!"

Leo laughed heartily, placing his paw on her dangling claw. "Maybe not this time. Maybe the universe's laws have changed."

Jade snorted. "The universe's laws _never _change."

We heard footsteps, and somehow, I _knew _it was Coro. He sprinted to us.

"What is it?"

My heart raced with what he said.

_"They're coming."_

* * *

_Welp, I kept my promise is what's important, right? Many thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! All the feedback is very nice to hear. If there's anything wrong, please tell me! Anyways, see you next time! Avalon out._


End file.
